Episode 2500 (23rd March 1999)
Plot Poor Mandy is left at the pub like Cinderella while Tricia and Bernice swan off to the Vets Ball with Paddy and overbearing Daniel. But Zoe appears like a fairy godmother at the last minute to wish Mandy to the ball and try to bring her together with Paddy again. When she arrives at the do she overhears one of Paddy's clients remarking what a change his partner makes from the person he brought last year. Mandy, flushed with tears, storms out, but in her haste leaves a tell tale sign that she's been there. As Paddy leaves he realises Mandy must have been there and goes in search of her with something very special to say. Marlon's birthday bash ends in tears when sulky Scott reveals that he has slept with Lyn and is forced to beat a hasty retreat when the birthday boy attacks him. Lyn is full of remorse after all Marlon has done to win her back, but he is adamant they are finished. Kelly chases after Scott but ends up slapping him too when he tries to rake up the past. With her mind made up, Kelly goes in search of Roy with something important to tell him. Laura is shocked when she confronts a burglar in a late night visit to the office of the haulage firm. But the masked raider flees without her being able to recognise him. Chris arrives with police after a frantic phone call. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Tricia Stokes - Sheree Murphy *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Kelly Glover - Adele Silva *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Pete Collins - Kirk Smith *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lyn Hutchinson - Sally Walsh *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Laura Johnstone - Louise Beattie *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sean Reynolds - Stephen McGann *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Graham Clark - Kevin Pallister Guest cast *Daniel Dean - Charles De'Ath *Mr Smith - Robin Polley *Roger Carrington - David Fenwick Locations *Smithy Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and cellar *Dingle Automotives - Garage *Kathy's Diner - Dining area *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Hotel - Function room and foyer *Pear Tree Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Tate Haulage - Haulage yard and office *The Antique Barn - Attic *Church Lane *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Backroom Notes *To celebrate Emmerdale's 2500th episode, this was an hour-long episode. Unlike usual hour-long episodes, which are two episodes merged, this one was produced as one long episode. *An extended version of the 1998 closing theme was played. *A police officer and a guest at the ball are both uncredited despite each a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,130,000 viewers (9th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1999 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes